List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Deaths
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is often noted for the amount of casualties and fatalities that occurs throughout the series. The following is a comprehensive list of the deceased (either physically or mentally) from Phantom Blood through the ongoing JoJolion, as well as any other JoJo-related media. Please note that this list consists primarily of canonical deaths; the deaths of characters from one-shots or light novels not written by Hirohiko Araki listed below may or may not be considered canon. Phantom Blood |color=white|Character|Image|Cause of Death|Source}} | |Died in an explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death was used as an excuse for 's execution, as Elizabeth blamed her for his death. | }} | |Beheaded by an following the orders of in 1565. | }} | |Beheaded in 1565 by 's due to supporting her political rival, . Three centuries later, he is revived as a zombie by Dio Brando. | }} | |Executed along with Bruford in 1565 by 's . Three centuries later, he is revived as a zombie by Dio Brando. | }} | |When executing Bruford, the knight's long hair somehow entangled the executioner's feet and pushed into his flesh, killing him. | }} | |Becomes a vampire from the Stone Mask and brutally kills everyone in his archaeology group aside from his son. When he begins to go in pursuit of his son in desire of more blood, he is killed by the light from the morning sun. | }} | |Dio mentions that he hates his father for making her suffer and "working her to death". | }} | |Dies in a carriage accident twelve years before the start of Phantom Blood in 1868, as the carriage slips off the cliff due to the rain. | }} | |On his deathbed at the start of the story due to being poisoned by his son, Dio Brando. He dies in 1880, and his grave is spit on by Dio. | }} | |Unknowingly burnt alive by the , when Dio traps him in a box put in the incinerator. | }} | | }} |Killed when Dio puts the Stone Mask on one's face and then pushes him into stabbing his partner. The mask turns the man into a vampire but he soon disintegrates in the sunlight when attempting to suck Dio's blood. |#1: #2: }} | |Takes the blow from Dio's knife, sacrificing himself for Jonathan's sake. Dio attempted to kill Jonathan with a knife to activate the Stone Mask with his blood. While Dio becomes a vampire, George admits his mistreatment of his son, then dies in Jonathan's arms. | }} | |His head is torn off by Dio after the latter becomes a vampire. All of the other police officers are then killed as well. | }} | |He places his palm on Speedwagon's face in an attempt to suck his blood but is interrupted by Jonathan who pokes his head with a spear. Subsequently, Jonathan decapitates the zombie, killing him. | }} | |One late evening, Jack and his date are in Whitechapel district. The girl starts talking about Jack the Ripper (unaware of her date being the serial killer). Jack then reveals his identity and kills her by slicing her neck with a knife. | }} | |Eliminated as a zombie by Jonathan, who sends Sendo Ripple Overdrive through a brick wall where Jack was hiding. | }} | | }} |Zeppeli uses his own version of Sunlight Yellow Overdrive to karate chop one of them in the face, simultaneously killing three more when the body is sent flying into the zombies behind it. Speedwagon crushes one in the head using his sledgehammer. Jonathan decapitates the final one with Zoom Punch. | }} | |Defeated by Jonathan. The Ripple sent to him "frees his soul" allowing him to feel human again. He loses his hatred towards the world and is thankful for his chance to meet the honorable Jonathan. Moments before he disintegrates from the Ripple, Bruford gives Jonathan his sword, . | }} | |Tarkus grabs the two bullies by their feet. He crushes them with his grip and wrings them together like laundry until their flesh comes off, drinking their blood as it lands in his mouth. | }} | |Allows his body to be sliced in half by the chains of Tarkus, so that Jonathan could be free and defeat him. He is able to transfer his remaining Ripple energy to Jonathan before dying. Due to Tonpetty's prediction of his death, Will was fully aware of it, and for this motive he dies without regret. | }} | |Killed by a tearful Jonathan who succeeds in avenging Zeppeli. | }} | |Dies when Jonathan rips his tongue out and then stomps on his head. | }} | |Dio impales her in the head with his fingers to drain her blood which turns her into a zombie. | }} | |Eaten by his mother after she is transformed into a zombie.| }} | |Dio kicks the chimera into the air and stomps on it, killing it. | }} | |Led to a quick death after Jonathan catches his snakes and charges them with the Ripple. Doobie's snakes betray their master and bite him, causing the Ripple to be injected throughout his body. | }} | | }} |Jonathan kills one by grabbing his head and smashing it into the bars of a window, slicing his head open from the impact. Straizo, Tonpetty and Robert E. O. Speedwagon kill the remaining offscreen; and two are killed by Dio's beams of eye. | }} | |Faces Dio, only to be frozen by the latter's powers. He is then shattered into pieces, but shoots a Ripple infused rose at Dio as a head before being completely frozen and destroyed. | }} | |Destroyed by Straizo, who traps the four zombies by kicking down a hanging chandelier. He then strikes the iron part of the chandelier with the Ripple, which melts them. | }} | |Tries opening Dio's coffin, which activates the security mechanism on it. The gem above the lock shoots out and fires straight into Styx's face, causing his head to explode. | }} | |A zombie attacks her with an axe and she falls down the stairs, dying while carrying her baby in her arms. | }} | |Destroyed by Jonathan, who uses the last of his strength to crush Wang Chan's head and send a Ripple throughout his body. The impact from the attack sends Wang Chan's headless body flying into the ship's machinery, causing the ship to explode. | }} | |They are engulfed by the ship's explosion and burn to ashes. | }} | |Tragically dies from overexerting himself against Wang Chan and Dio, so that Erina and a baby on the ship could be safe. Before dying, he attempts to take Dio down with him by holding Dio's head in his arms just before the ship explodes. | }} Battle Tendency |color=white|Character|Image|Cause of Death|Source}} | |With the exception of Kars, Esidisi, Wamuu, and Santana, the entire clan is killed by Kars. Prior to their deaths, the Pillar Men feared Kars due to his obsession, and planned to have him executed despite his protests. | }} | |A corpse discovered by the Speedwagon Foundation. There's an engraving of the Stone Mask on the rings beside the mummy's face. It is unknown how it died. | }} | |They are killed by Kars, Wamuu and Esidisi. | }} | |Murdered by his in the during , who George confronts after discovering the officer was actually a zombie created by Dio. The short lifespans of the men in the Joestar Family is mentioned after George II's death. | }} | |One of many who served Dio Brando, and is disguised as a major squad leader in the British Air Force for several decades. After he kills George Joestar II, Lisa Lisa avenges her husband by killing the zombie with the Ripple. | }} | |Becomes absorbed into the wall at the site where the Pillar Men were discovered. He was saving a boy who activated a trap from the Pillar Men by touching an embedded diamond in the wall. Spears thrust out of the wall but Mario pushes the boy out of the way and gets pierced in the process, unaware that he just saved his own son, Caesar Zeppeli. The spears then pull Mario into the wall, where he is to be eaten by the Pillar Men. | }} | |Joseph knocks out the pilot of the plane these men hijacked with the Ripple so that the plane would crash. Joseph then saves the pilot, Speedwagon and himself by ejecting out of the plane. The hijackers presumably die when the plane crashes. | }} | |Murdered by Straizo. He then uses Speedwagon's blood to become a vampire. | }} | |Murdered by Straizo. He then uses Speedwagon's blood to become a vampire. | }} | |Kills himself in his battle with Joseph Joestar by overloading his own vampire body with the Ripple. He states that he wanted "to taste youth and go to Hell rather than age pathetically like an old man and go to Heaven", and also reveals seeing Santana almost awaken. | }} | |Stroheim orders for everyone except one to be killed in order to use their blood for awakening Santana. | }} | |Santana eats the Vampire by fully absorbing it into his body. | }} | |Santana slides out of the vent near the officer and dives into his head through his eyes. Santana enlarges within the man's body causing it to swell up immensely. He later tears himself out of the man's body when it is no longer of any use to him. | }} | |They attempt to shoot Santana's body host with their machine guns but it is no use. Santana fires the bullets back at them through his fingers and they all die. | }} | |Their hands are fused together with the hands of all the other Nazis by Wamuu. Wamuu then touches their officer's head and drains the life force of everyone at the same time. | }} | |His hands are fused together with the hands of all the other Nazis by Wamuu. Wamuu then touches the officer's head and drains the life force of everyone at the same time. | }} | |Killed a week before his marriage when Wamuu passes by him, which devours half of his body. He dies peacefully when Caesar dulls the pain at his request. | }} | |Killed by Esidisi when the latter impales the former with his foot. Posthumously, Loggins' body is used by Esidisi to demonstrate his ability, heating the corpse until it boils and simmers from the inside-out. | }} | |Evaporates from sunlight exposure after being forced out of Suzi Q's body by Joseph and Caesar's Ripple. Prior to this, Joseph destroyed his body during their battle and reduced him to a brain, thus forcing him to possess Suzi Q before truly dying. | }} | |Ultimately defeated by Wamuu due to his overconfidence in close combat. He uses the last ounce of his strength to take Wamuu's lip piercing that contains the antidote to the ring that Wamuu placed on Joseph's heart. He loops his headband through the ring and encases it in a bubble of blood held together by his Ripple, just before being crushed by a slab from the ceiling. | }} | |Quickly destroyed by Lisa Lisa, who casually walks by him as her scarf transfers Ripple energy throughout his body. | }} | |Faces death after being worn down by Joseph's Ripple attacks, with the finishing blow being Caesar's headband causing his body to explode. After being reduced to a head, Joseph gives him some of his own blood to ease the pain. Wamuu uses the last of his strength to destroy a group of vampires who were attempting to kill Joseph before he disintegrates into dust. | }} | |A vampire that was killed by Lisa Lisa. His disguise as Kars deceives Lisa Lisa, allowing Kars to stab her in the back. | }} | |Attempts to kill Joseph with the Ripple, which he previously demonstrated when attacking Joseph's knee. However, Joseph reflexively held up the Red Stone of Aja, causing Kars' attack to collide with the stone and unleash a surge of energy deep into the earth powerful enough to jump-start a volcano which shoots Kars into space. Kars attempts to return, but the cold vacuum of space freezes his entire body before he could change course. Incapable of dying, he floated around space helplessly until he desired death, ultimately ceasing thought. While still physically alive, Kars is classified as brain-dead. | }} | |Dies in 1943 during the Battle Of Stalingrad, as mentioned in the epilogue. | }} | |Dies peacefully in 1950 at the age of 81 during the epilogue, surrounded by her family and friends. | }} | |Dies in 1952 of a heart attack at the age of 89 during the epilogue. As a lifelong bachelor, he leaves no family behind. However, the Speedwagon Foundation assists the Joestar Family throughout Parts 3-6. | }} Stardust Crusaders |color=white|Character|Image|Cause of Death|Source}} | |He creates the sword which the Stand Anubis is bound with around the 1480s. After he dies, Anubis is left without a user and begins to search for users on its own.| }} | |She's raped and murdered by J. Geil in 1984.| }} | |He dies after Kakyoin destroys his Stand. However, he manages to kill the plane's pilots before dying and taunts the group that they'll never get to DIO. | }} | |He's killed by his imposter in Hong Kong shortly before the arrival of the Joestar Group, with his body being thrown into the sea. | }} | |He drowns after he blows up the ship as a last resort when Jotaro's Star Platinum pierces through Dark Blue Moon's head with Star Finger. | }} | | }}|'The first one': A hook from Strength pierces him through the back of his head and hangs him. The others: They are massacred by Forever.|'One (the first)': The others: }} | |It's killed by Star Platinum's punch barrage. In the OVA, Silver Chariot slices Forever in half.| }} | |Killed by Ebony Devil in doll form when it slices his face off with a blade.| }} | |He is killed after Polnareff destroys his Stand, Ebony Devil. His body is found punctured with several holes in a toilet stall.| }} | |It gets wrapped by Yellow Temperance. His owner, for frees it, pull the leash and decapitates it.| }} | |He's stabbed to death by Polnareff's Silver Chariot as revenge for raping and murdering his sister. After stabbing J. Geil's tongue and tossing him into the air, his body is left hanging upside down by a gate. In the OVA, he is instead punched into barbed fence.| }} | |His face is torn with a scalpel by Empress, when he tempts to cut the 'excrescence'.| }} | |She explodes after Joseph kills her Stand Empress, revealing her true appearance. | }} | |She's assassinated by Steely Dan, who triggers a spore lodged inside of her by DIO. | }} | | }}|'#1:' He dies involved in the precipitation of the helicopter caused by Geb. #2: His head gets torn from the body by Geb hidden in the bottle, when Joseph tempts to offer him water.| }} | |He commits suicide by using Geb to strike through his head, correctly anticipating that he would be interrogated by Jotaro. | }} | |He takes an interest to Boingo's "comic" and foresees his own death within the pages. Soon, he is thrown out of the bus towards a utility pole and killed with his neck impaled on it, just as Tohth predicted.| }} | |His chest is accidentally lacerated by Chaka possessed by Anubis.| }} | |They are accidentally killed by his friend's son. He is stabbed in the head when Chaka is possessed by Anubis.| }} | |Chibi and Buchi are two dogs that find the gate to DIO's mansion and try to get in so that they could eat Pet Shop. However, Pet Shop decapitates the two dogs and pulls their bodies under the gate. The owner of the dogs finds their dead remains being eaten by Pet Shop.| }} | |After he manages to find the lair of DIO, he is crushed by a huge ice stalactite created by Horus, and dies.| }} | |He dies when Iggy bites his beak shut as he is charging an ice attack from his mouth. His beak shatters, but not before letting the sheer energy stored explode his head. | }} | |He is thought to have died after protecting Polnareff from Hol Horse's attack and being stabbed by Hanged Man. However, Avdol rises again to save Polnareff by defeating Cameo as it is revealed that instead of killing him, Hol Horse's bullet only skimmed his forehead which rendered him unconscious. His second and actual death is at the hands of Vanilla Ice. After Avdol pushes Polnareff and Iggy away from a surprise attack, his body is erased by Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream. In the OVA, Avdol is killed and vaporised by Vanilla Ice. | }} | |He, after losing his foot during his fight with Pet Shop, sacrifices himself to save Polnareff in the fight against Vanilla Ice. He is kicked multiple times by Vanilla Ice, causing internal bleeding and multiple bones to break. Despite Polnareff warning Iggy not to rescue him because his wounds would worsen, he summons The Fool in order to grab Polnareff and dies from extreme over-exhaustion. In the OVA, Iggy's lower body is erased by Cream and he is kicked to death by Vanilla Ice. | }} | | }}|He cuts his head off to prove his loyalty to DIO. However, he is brought back to life with DIO's blood and gradually turns into a vampire, although he is unaware of it. Polnareff taunts him into running into the sunlight of an open window, before having Silver Chariot push him completely into it, disintegrating him. In the OVA, Vanilla Ice is simply stabbed multiple times by Silver Chariot before getting the upper half of his head sliced clean off. |'First death': Second death: }} | |They are ran over by Wilson Phillips as he is forced to do so by DIO.| }} | |He, after being tortured by DIO and having his teeth ripped out, is killed in a car crash caused by DIO, shortly after being forced to run over and kill countless innocent people on the streets of Cairo.| }} | |He confronts DIO on his own and is defeated by The World, having been punched straight through the abdomen in a counterattack. Running away from home, his parents never knew where or how he died. His death was not in vain, as he was able to figure out the ability of DIO's Stand. Using the last of his strength, Hierophant Green destroyed a nearby clock tower in order to tell Joseph and the others about The World's ability to stop time.| }} | |She's killed by DIO after she fetches his leg for him. DIO then drinks her blood to heal himself, letting her dry corpse fall to the ground of the empty store.| }} | |He kicks Jotaro with The World after being countered with a Time Stop by Jotaro and Star Platinum. However, Star Platinum's fist connects with The World's leg, shattering the Stand and DIO with it. The resulting force and impact causes DIO's head and right arm to explode. What is left of the body is then brought to the Speedwagon Foundation and the blood is used to revive Joseph, after which his corpse (which technically is Jonathan Joestar's) is left in the desert to disintegrate by the morning sun.| }} Diamond is Unbreakable |color = white}} | |They are killed by Yoshikage Kira on August 13, 1983.| }} | |He dies from internal bleeding after mistakenly drinking a bottle of whiskey which actually contained Anjuro Katagiri's Stand, Aqua Necklace.| }} | |She dies in 1986 from a disease, causing her husband to be in depression and be frequently violent towards his children.| }} | |He is killed by Red Hot Chili Pepper after taking an attack from the Stand to protect his brother, Okuyasu. He is electrocuted and then pulled through an electrical outlet, as his corpse lies fried on the wires of a utility pole. In the live-action movie adaptation, Keicho is killed by Sheer Heart Attack.| }} | |It's killed by Josuke before it could eat the human couple (merged into a cube of flesh) in the fridge.| }} | |It's killed by Josuke who uses Crazy Diamond to flick a bullet through its chest.| }} | |He explodes from Kira's Killer Queen after mistaking Kira's lunch bag for his own and seeing the disembodied hand contained within it. An individual Harvest survived long enough to enter Josuke and Okuyasu's classroom, leaving behind a button from Kira's suit as evidence. However, it exploded as soon it found them.| }} | |He's killed by Kira's Sheer Heart Attack, which first explodes his hand off and then drives into his mouth. It explodes again and bursts his body in the process.| }} | |He's found dead in the beauty salon Cinderella with a patch of his face and hair ripped off along with his eyeballs gouged out. He was killed by Kira so that Kira could swap identities with him and live a quiet life, without being pursued by Josuke and the others. | }} | |She was made into a bomb by Killer Queen after she was forced to use her Stand Cinderella to change and replace Kira's identity with Kosaku's. She is blown up before she could tell Josuke and the others information about Kira's identity.| }} | |It's killed after falling on glass broken by Shinobu Kawajiri during an attempt to scare away the cat. It is later revived in the form of Stray Cat. | }} | |He, with his girlfriend Minako, is stalked by Kira to their apartment after the boyfriend kept aggravating Kira. When the boyfriend tells Minako that he is going to buy her a new pair of earrings, Kira blows him up instantly with Killer Queen.| }} | |Kira forces Minako to cut his fingernails. Just before blowing her up, he takes her boyfriend's ears and hangs them on her own, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. He then takes her hand to be his new "girlfriend", but is forced to destroy it after seeing Hayato Kawajiri leave the scene with a camera.| }} | |His entire back is peeled off by his Stand Cheap Trick when Rohan tricks him into exposing his back, due to extreme curiosity of what the man was hiding. However, the parasitic Stand latches onto Rohan's back afterwards. | }} | |He's deceived by Rohan to face backwards in the ghost alley. It is torn off his back by ghostly hands and dragged into the afterlife. As this happens, Rohan uses Heaven's Door to command Cheap Trick to go to Hell (although whether or not Hell exists is unknown even to Rohan himself).| }} | |Kira transforms Rio's underpants into a bomb and leaves them hanging from a twig. The neighbor of Rio touches her underwear and explodes.| }} | |He originally dies before the events of Part 4 due to cancer. In the final battle, Josuke baits Kira into detonating a bomb right next to Yoshihiro's photograph. Thus, he ceases to exist after the photo burns up.| }} | |He is defeated by Star Platinum and Echoes Act 3, though is ultimately silenced when an ambulance ironically backs over his body. He is confronted by Reimi in the Ghost Alley and his body is dragged away by the swarm of hands. In the one shot Dead Man's Questions, Kira exists as a ghost who doesn't know who he is and is just a vagabond.| }} *[[Arnold|'Arnold']] is Reimi's guard dog whose throat is slashed by Yoshikage Kira on August 13, 1983. Kira then hangs the dog's body on a clothes hook in the wall. He remains as a ghost in an alley until his soul ascends to Heaven after Kira is dragged away by the ghost hands. *[[Reimi Sugimoto|'Reimi Sugimoto']] is murdered by Yoshikage Kira along with her parents and her dog sixteen years before the events of Diamond is Unbreakable, on August 13, 1983. She finds Arnold's corpse and realizes her parents were killed, so Reimi saves Rohan by letting him escape by the window while she receives a deep cut in the back and dies. She remains as a ghost in an alley until her soul finally ascends to Heaven after Kira is dragged away by the ghost hands. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe (series) Episode 16: At a Confessional *'An Asian Beggar' is crushed by a large bag of corn when he is forced to carry it after begging a man for food. He later becomes a vengeful spirit and haunts the man, assisting the man's prosperity from behind the scenes so that he could fulfill his vow of taking the man's life at his happiest moment. *'The Servant of the Man at the Confessional' has plastic surgery so that he looks like his master, and is subsequently beheaded by the vengeful spirit of the Asian beggar who was deceived by his appearance. Episode 2: Mutsu-kabe Hill *'Gunpei Kamafusa '''has a fight with Naoko Osato after she tries to break up with him. He is subsequently pushed towards a golf club, which is stuck at the back of Gunpei's head with the impact, instantly killing him. Even though all signs of life had left his body, he seemed to be "continuously dying". It is later revealed Gunpei was possessed by the yokai Mutsukabezaka, which happiest moment happens when it dies in front of someone and only purpose is leaving descendants. DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE MOVIE * Yamashita is murdered by Anjuro Katagiri in his own home with his wife tied up beside him. Anjuro murdered him by stabbing him in the neck with a fork and flees the apartment when Ryohei Higashikata and the police break into the room. * Masaya Yoshizawa and Hirata are by a fountain when Aqua Necklace attacks Hirata by entering his mouth and rupturing his internal organs. Aqua Necklace then enters Masaya's body and takes control of him, causing him to become a robber of a convenience store. He takes a woman hostage but Josuke punches a hole through the both of them with Crazy Diamond. The two are both immediately healed, but Crazy Diamond also infused Masaya's knife into his stomach. Aqua Necklace exits his body as Anjuro has no use for him anymore. Dead Man's Questions Vento Aureo * dies of an illness at a hospital hoping to find Solido Naso, a boy she fell in love and had a daughter with despite knowing relatively nothing about him. * are captured by The Boss and tortured. Sorbet is cut into pieces and sealed inside many glass panels and Gelato kills himself by swallowing a cloth and suffocating. * is assassinated by Passione, as The Boss saw Luca as not worth saving after Giorno Giovanna put him in critical condition. *[[Polpo|'Polpo']] accidentally shoots himself in the head after Giorno turns his gun into a banana with Gold Experience. *[[Formaggio|'Formaggio']] is burnt to a crisp by Narancia and shot to death in his vital spots by Aerosmith. *[[Illuso|'Illuso']] is killed by the toxins of Fugo's Purple Haze. Giorno comments that in his death, Illuso regretted every decision he ever made. *[[Pesci|'Pesci']] is ripped into several pieces by Bruno Bucciarati's Sticky Fingers. *[[Prosciutto|'Prosciutto']] falls out of the train due to Sticky Fingers, but he manages to get caught in the train's wheels and barely survives with fatal wounds. Knowing he would die, he decides to use his Stand long enough for Pesci to kill the gang. However, after Pesci is killed, Prosciutto loses his will to live and dies along with him. *[[Melone|'Melone']] is bitten on the tongue by a poisonous snake controlled by Giorno and dies from the toxin. *[[Pericolo|'Pericolo']] commits suicide to prevent himself from being interrogated by the members of Squadra Esecuzioni. *[[Ghiaccio|'Ghiaccio']] has his throat impaled by the splintered part of a lamp post, compliments of Mista, and is hit with a barrage of kicks to the face by Gold Experience. He bleeds out and dies. *[[Tiziano|'Tiziano']] jumps in front of Squalo to save him from Aerosmith's bullets, and his blood splatters on Narancia. By sacrificing himself, Squalo was able to use his blood to summon Clash. *[[Squalo|'Squalo']] is shot to death by a barrage from Aerosmith, while Narancia yells "''VOLAVOLAVOLA! Volare Via!". *[[Carne|'Carne']] is instantly gunned down by Mista's Sex Pistols. After he dies, his Stand Notorious B.I.G. transforms into being autonomous and completely indestructible. *[[Risotto Nero|'Risotto Nero']] is shot by Aerosmith accidentally and bleeds out, due to being near death from his fight against Doppio. *[[Leone Abbacchio|'Leone Abbacchio']] is the first of Team Bucciarati to die at the hands of The Boss, or in this case, Doppio. While attempting to use Moody Blues in order to replay when The Boss was last seen in his town, he is punched through the stomach by King Crimson. Doppio was disguised as a passing kid playing soccer at the time. Abbacchio's last-ditch effort allows Team Bucciarati to start figuring out the identity of The Boss. *[[Cioccolata|'Cioccolata']] gets every bone in his body shattered by a lengthy punch barrage from Giorno and is thrown into a trash compactor. *[[Secco|'Secco']] panics trying to take off a zipper from Sticky Fingers and trips into a combustible trash truck, killing him instantly. *[[Narancia Ghirga|'Narancia Ghirga']] is the second to die in Team Bucciarati. His death is especially tragic as he wished to go back to school after their fight with The Boss. After Chariot Requiem switches Narancia's body with Giorno's, Diavolo brutally murders Narancia by putting him within metal bars. *[[Vinegar Doppio|'Vinegar Doppio']]'s soul swaps with Bucciarati's due to Chariot Requiem. He is shot in Bucciarati's body by Mista (who is in Trish's body), who claimed the shots would not be fatal. However, Doppio bleeds out on the pavement while waiting for a 'call' from Diavolo. * [[Bruno Bucciarati|'Bruno Bucciarati']] ends with a bizarre fate. According to Rolling Stones, Bucciarati would die peacefully a little after the beginning of the story. However, he is able to avoid this fate with the help of Mista by destroying Rolling Stones, even though this cost not only his own life in the future, but Leone Abbacchio's and Narancia Ghirga's lives as well. He dies after his initial fight with Diavolo while protecting Trish, but Giorno managed to bring his soul back with Gold Experience. However, Bucciarati is revived in a zombie-like state, unable to feel anything, including pain as shown when he doesn't notice a bone sticking out of his hand. In the final battle against Diavolo, Bucciarati is able to stop Diavolo from piercing himself with the arrow, by stopping Chariot Requiem's ability and returning everyone's souls into their original bodies. After that, his soul ascends to heaven as he says farewell to Giorno. *[[Jean Pierre Polnareff|'Jean Pierre Polnareff']] is killed by Diavolo but is able to use the Bow and Arrow on his Stand before dying, leaving Chariot Requiem without a user. His death combined with Chariot Requiem's ability gives him a second chance at life, as his spirit is put into Coco Jumbo's body. After Requiem is destroyed, his soul is able to stay active within Mr.President. *[[Diavolo|'Diavolo']] has to experience death for eternity due to the ability of Gold Experience Requiem. He is trapped in an infinite series of near death situations where he dies and then comes back to life, only to die again. Unnamed Characters * The Natural Resources Workers enter a Meteor Crater in Cape York, Greenland in 1978 and two of them die within 48 hours, after their bodies are covered in tumor-like blisters. It is discovered that a group of bacteria arrived on the meteorites lying within the volcano which entered the bloodstream of the two men from their wounds. Despite being in a deep coma before dying, one of the men produces a spark in his body which burns off one of the doctor's fingers. * Diavolo's mother 'dies in the fire of the Sardinian village. * 'Diavolo's stepfather 'dies in the fire of the Sardinian village. * 'Narancia's mother dies from an eye infection in 1993 when Narancia is ten years old. Coincidentally, Narancia gets an eye infection later on, and everyone assumes that he got it from her and that it is contagious. * Bucciarati's father bears witness to a surprise drug deal and receives seven gunshots that nearly kills him. He is saved by a coast guard ship that was passing by and is taken to the hospital. The gangsters attempt to kill him while he's unconscious in the hospital, but the twelve year old Bruno murders them all. Unfortunately, his father dies from complications related to his wounds five years later. * [[Unnamed Characters#Drug Dealers|'The drug dealers']] are three gangsters who shoot Bucciarati's father for stumbling upon their drug deal. They are murdered by Bruno Bucciarati, who was protecting his father after their attempt to assassinate him in the hospital. * Abbacchio's partner saves Abbacchio's life by jumping in front of a bullet when a criminal shoots at him. Abbacchio had hesitated to shoot the criminal because he had met him before and let him go free during a prostitution incident. However, the event haunts Abbacchio with guilt for the rest of his life. * Scolippi's girlfriend 'committed suicide by jumping off the roof. Her suicide was predicted by Rolling Stones, however the difficult-to-understand ability of Scolippi's Stand made it look like he was the one who killed her. Her father stated she's not the kind of girl who would kill herself, and became determined to avenge her. * 'The old janitor 'feels guilty when he accidentally extinguishes the flame on Polpo's lighter with a bucket of water. Feeling that it was important to Giorno, he reignites the flame. As a result, Black Sabbath rips his soul out and stabs it in the head with an arrow, killing him but with no external wounds displayed on his body. * 'The Sardinian fortune teller pries too much into Doppio's past, so Diavolo intervenes and forces him to divine the whereabouts of Risotto Nero. Diavolo then kills the fortune teller by impaling him with King Crimson's hand. * Two drunks are the first shown victim of Green Day's mold when one of them tries to urinate in a fountain down a set of stairs. Stone Ocean *[[Perla Pucci|'Perla Pucci']] commits suicide by jumping off a cliff in 1988 after she discovers her brother Enrico Pucci was responsible for hiring a "private detective agency" to separate her from her 'boyfriend', Wes Bluemarine. The agency ended up having affiliations with the KKK, who attacks the couple for having an interracial relationship. Wes is nearly beaten to death while Perla sustains injuries as well, before she takes her own life. *[[Minor Characters#Gloria Costello|'Gloria Costello']] is indirectly murdered by Sports Maxx and found in a gutter in 2008. She was a witness to one of his murders in an abandoned back alley behind her restaurant. Unfortunately, Ermes Costello was running down the street at the time, who Sports Maxx assumed saw his crime. Gloria calls the police to protect her sister but they wanted her to give testimony. Sports Maxx then sends someone to kill Gloria. *[[Johngalli A|'Johngalli A']] is shot in the head by Whitesnake, who frames it to be a suicide. *[[Minor Characters#Atroe|'Atroe']]'s bracelet explodes due to Foo Fighters. Her corpse is then used as F.F.'s new body for the remainder of the story. *[[Sports Maxx|'Sports Maxx']] is killed by Ermes Costello, as revenge for Sports Maxx being involved with the death of her sister. He becomes a zombie due to Limp Bizkit's power, and he is killed again by Ermes. *[[Guccio|'Guccio']] has Diver Down planted into him by Narciso Anasui, which bursts out of his chest and destroys his ribcage. He bleeds out and dies. His corpse is later found by Enrico Pucci who celebrates the birth of The Green Baby by inserting a symphony CD into Guccio's head, causing him to play music much like a human stereo. *[[D an G|'D an G']] is decapitated by Foo Fighters. *[[Foo Fighters|'Foo Fighters']] is severely injured by Pucci. While dehydrated and near death, F.F decides to heal Anasui. Foo Fighters chooses to die instead of being given a second chance to live when Jolyne Cujoh gives her the choice. Her reason was that if she were revived, the revived F.F. would be another F.F rather than the one who helped Jolyne. *[[The Green Baby|'The Green Baby']] fuses with Pucci, giving Pucci newfound powers during the New Moon. *[[Donatello Versus|'Donatello Versus']] dies when Jolyne attacks 'Pucci' with her Stand while Whitesnake activated its illusory powers. However, Anasui makes her realize that she killed Versus instead of Pucci. *[[Weather Report|'Weather Report']] seeks out Enrico Pucci to settle their shared past, upon regaining his memories. While Weather had the advantage during the fight and was about to finish Pucci off, Jolyne suddenly crashed nearby while driving. The distraction allowed Pucci to gain the upper hand and kill Weather by using his Whitesnake. Jolyne finds Weather's corpse and his separated Stand disc shortly after. *[[Narciso Anasui|'Narciso Anasui']] is the first victim to fall from Enrico Pucci's Made in Heaven. Despite Jotaro stopping time, he was too late to save Anasui from being impaled through the chest by Jolyne's Stone Free, as it was controlled by Made in Heaven during the accelerated time. *[[Ermes Costello|'Ermes Costello']] is the second victim, dying from blood loss after her arm is chopped off by Made in Heaven. *[[Jolyne Cujoh|'Jolyne Cujoh']] fires a surprise punch barrage at Pucci from under water, and then uses Stone Free to tie Emporio Alniño onto a dolphin, allowing him to escape. She sacrifices herself in order to save him, and strikes Pucci with a final punch barrage. However, both of Stone Free's arms are chopped off by Made in Heaven, and she is laid to rest in the ocean along with her friends. *[[Enrico Pucci|'Enrico Pucci']] persists that Emporio should accept his fate. As Pucci is about to kill Emporio. Emporio quickly attacks him with a punch barrage, leading Pucci to accelerate time. However, this leads to his own downfall. Pucci's body goes numb from inhaling an overdose of 100% pure oxygen from Weather Report, due to the acceleration of time. As he is about to die, he hypocritically begs Emporio not to kill him. Ultimately, Pucci is killed by Weather Report's Stand, which crushes his head into the ground with a barrage of fists. Due to Pucci's death, the universe is rebooted to be nearly identical to what it was before with some changes, where Emporio meets alternate counterparts of Jolyne, Anasui, Ermes, and Weather Report. Steel Ball Run *[[Jesus|'Jesus']] dies on the western coast of North America, where his corpse divides into nine pieces due to a great earthquake. For varied and personal reasons, several characters in the Steel Ball Run race seek to collect his Corpse Parts. His presence is felt by a few characters throughout the series, such as Blackmore, Johnny Joestar, and Lucy Steel. *[[Nicholas Joestar|'Nicholas Joestar']] dies when his horse stumbles on a white mouse, Danny. The white mouse was raised by Johnny and then set free into the woods when Johnny's father wanted him to kill it, leaving Johnny with incredible guilt when the mouse led to his brother's death. *[[Benjamin Boom Boom|'Benjamin Boom Boom']] is caught by surprise and killed by Johnny's new power, which cuts Benjamin's leg off and slices his body in half. *[[Dr. Ferdinand|'Dr. Ferdinand']] is defeated by Gyro, causing Scary Monster's powers to neutralize and the dinosaurs revert into the animals they originally were. Mountain lions pounce on Dr. Ferdinand and devour him. *[[Minor Characters#Gaucho|'Gaucho']] is among those who become trapped in the orchard surrounding Ringo Roadagain's cabin. He is overcome by frustration and calls Ringo out in order to kill him. Though Gaucho's shot hits Ringo's shoulder, Ringo's hits Gaucho in the chest. Ultimately, Ringo shoots him a second time, finishing him off, and can later be seen burying the body outside the cabin. *[[Ringo Roadagain|'Ringo Roadagain']] is killed when Gyro uses a Steel Ball to launch a shard of wood that pierces Ringo right below his left side of the shoulder. He finishes Ringo off by throwing another steel ball at him in point-blank range. Before his death, Ringo utters, "Welcome...to the True Man's World." *[[Mountain Tim|'Mountain Tim']] attempts to incapacitate Blackmore when he is confronted by him, as an effort to save Lucy Steel from her pursuers. However, due to Blackmore's advantage in the rain, he is defeated and subsequently shot in the head. *[[Blackmore|'Blackmore']] is weakened by Lucy who shot him several times. Despite being half-dead, he chases the protagonists and nearly kills them. However, Gyro throws a steel ball which causes Blackmore's rain drops to evaporate due to friction from the Spin. He is killed when the steel ball crushes through his head. *[[Minor Characters#Dot Han|'Dot Han']] is completely obliterated when he crashes into a shack after being covered by sound bombs from Soundman's In a Silent Way. *[[Sandman|'Soundman']] nearly kills both Johnny and Gyro by the Mississippi river. However, Johnny uses his newfound Golden Rectangle technique to throw a makeshift steel ball through Soundman's neck, which kills him. *[[Eleven Men|'The Eleven Men']] are defeated at the hands of other gamblers when Gyro pays them with several million dollars. However, one of the men survives and trades Johnny a wine bottle for the ears and the right arm of the Saint's Corpse, which he then delivers to Funny Valentine. Johnny made the trade so he could save Gyro from the curse of Sugar Mountain. *[[Scarlet Valentine|'Scarlet Valentine']] is killed when Lucy uses Hot Pants' stand Cream Starter to place her scent on Scarlet. Thinking that Scarlet is Lucy, the Stand Tubular Bells redirect their attack towards her, stabbing her with its needles. *[[Mike O.|'Mike O.']] accidentally commits suicide by continuing to blow air into Tubular Bells, despite Hot Pants warning him to stop. Hot Pants scattered parts of her left arm into his lungs and his throat with her meat spray, which caused his lungs to inflate and explode once he continued blowing up the balloon animals. *[[Magent Magent|'Magent Magent']] is trapped by a wire set by Wekapipo in the bottom of a river. He can't drown thanks to his Stand, 20th Century Boy, but he can't escape either. Paralyzed and waiting for Diego's help, he waits for a long time and eventually stops thinking, similar to Kars' fate. *[[Axl RO|'Axl RO']] is first killed when Johnny shoots him in the neck. However, he resurrects due to Johnny's guilt and the abilities of his stand Civil War, as he claims he is now purified from his sins. Johnny then shoots himself with the Golden Rotation, which causes his Stand to evolve into Tusk Act 3. As Axl RO is about to attack Johnny with an axe, Funny Valentine saves Johnny by shooting Axl RO through the neck, which kills him again. *[[Johnny Joestar|'Johnny Joestar']] allows himself to be killed by a knife through the throat during the fight with Axl RO for a very short period. He then resurrects due to Axl RO's guilt of committing a sin before Axl RO is assassinated by Funny Valentine. *[[Wekapipo|'Wekapipo']] meets his end after being tricked by Diego into coming in contact with himself from another universe. Both bodies of Wekapipo merge and are split into thousands of cubes due to Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap's ability. *[[Diego Brando|'Diego Brando']] dies a tragic death during his fight with Funny Valentine. Despite thinking he killed Valentine and coming very close to doing so, Diego gets run over by a train and sliced in half. *[[Hot Pants|'Hot Pants']] dies an unexpected death after being the first to experience Lucy's Stand. With her Stand in effect, a poisonous spider was placed underneath her skin killing her almost instantly. *[[Gyro Zeppeli|'Gyro Zeppeli']] dies from his own wounds in a final battle between him and Funny Valentine, but not before teaching Johnny the final lesson of the Spin. Thus, the Zeppeli's fate persists in Steel Ball Run. *[[Funny Valentine|'Funny Valentine']] realizes there is no way to stop the infinite rotation caused by Johnny's Tusk Act 4, so he tries to persuade Johnny to reverse the rotation. He explains his reasons for his actions and although Johnny gradually starts to believe him, Johnny wants Valentine to prove that he's being 101% trustworthy. Johnny tosses Valentine's empty pistol to his side and challenges him to pick it up, harboring a suspicion that Valentine had brought a pistol back with him from an alternative dimension to attack Johnny with. Johnny's theory was then proven correct as Valentine hesitates, knowing that if he picks up the pistol, it would merge with the one from the alternate dimension and reveal his intention to betray Johnny. Johnny then shoots and kills the president during the final showdown. *[[Diego Brando from Another Universe|'Diego Brando from Another Universe']] is obliterated by Lucy Steel, who exposes him to the head of the first Diego, causing the two heads to merge and explode one another. Funny Valentine was already dead at the time, but the condition of two beings from alternate universes not being able to be in the same location still applied. *[[Marco|'Marco']] dies of a cold several years after Steel Ball Run, despite being granted amnesty and set free when the people of Naples eventually revolted against the king. Unnamed Characters *'Funny's father' is tortured to death during war. Before dying, he always kept the handkerchief with his son's date of birth on it and tasks his friend, Captain Valentine, to give it to his family after his death. *'Ringo's father' is imprisoned for abandoning his duties and eventually dies of disease. *'Ringo's mother' is stabbed to death when Ringo is 10 years old. The killer is a man who used to be in the army and sneaks into their house while Ringo is asleep. *[[Unnamed Characters#Ringo's Sisters|'Ringo's two sisters']] are also killed by the man who enters their house at night. *[[Unnamed Characters#Potato Killer|'The potato-eating man']] attempts to rape the 10-year-old Ringo after killing his mother and two sisters. The man licks Ringo's cheek and starts to strip his own clothes off, but Ringo manages to grab his gun. After some hesitation and trembling from Ringo, the man tries strangling him and is shot from point-blank range through his mouth. *'The Cavalry's 26th Squad '(excluding Mountain Tim) dies inside Devil's Palm in Arizona's desert due to dehydration. *'The beautiful prisoner' appears during Gyro's apprenticeship as an executioner. She is condemned to death for poisoning and killing many families and children. On her way to the execution grounds, she bites off two fingers from one of the guards, and then bites off Gyro's collar hanger with his family's honorable crest because he hesitated to stop her. After Gyro calms her down with a Steel Ball, it is inferred that she is successfully executed. *'Diego's wife' is poisoned to death six months after her marriage to Diego Brando so that he could have her inheritance, as she was a rich eighty-year-old woman. *'Funny Valentine's Aides' are both killed by Lucy Steel. One of them is constantly getting injured on his left eye due to Lucy's Stand ability, and eventually a guard walks in with a shotgun and accidentally gets stabbed by the injection needle. He ends up pulling the trigger, and one of the aides is shot straight in the left eye and killed. The other one tries to catch Lucy, but eventually falls and impales his eye on the door handle. *'Diego's Fans' are a group of women who interfere during the final stage of the Steel Ball Run race when the alternate Diego Brando stops in the middle of a street. They don't hesitate to swarm him and hug him, unaware that Diego is using them as meat shields. When Tusk ACT 4 strikes from below the ground, it kills two women by mistake. JoJolion *[[Johnny Joestar|'Johnny Joestar']] uses the Corpse Parts after the events of Part 7 to heal his wife from a fatal illness, only for his son to catch the disease. On November 11, 1901, after transferring the illness to himself with the use of Tusk Act 4, he falls to the ground and is mysteriously killed when a boulder crushes his head. *[[Norisuke Higashikata I|'Norisuke Higashikata I']] starts the Higashikata Fruit Company and dies later in 1931, before the events of JoJolion. *[[Rina Higashikata|'Rina Higashikata']] dies at some point before the events of JoJolion. After Johnny died, she is charged with Johnny's murder but is released due to lack of evidence. She is not seen again afterwards, but it is assumed that she raises George as a single mother in Morioh for the rest of her days. *'Yoshiteru Kira' dies in 1991 at the age of 46 from an unstated cause. *[[Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|'Yoshikage Kira']] dies from his injuries after fighting Tamaki Damo. He is found dead near the Wall Eyes where Josuke was found by Yasuho. Parts of Kira's mind and body were fused to Josefumi's, which formed Josuke's body. *[[Josefumi Kujo|'Josefumi Kujo']] eats the Locacaca fruit to exchange his life for Kira's, claiming that he was supposed to die long ago and that he owes Holy his life. An earthquake was happening at the moment, and the two are crushed by debris. His new body is found by Yasuho after the exchange from the Locacaca occurred, with no memories of his past. *[[Yotsuyu Yagiyama|'Yotsuyu Yagiyama']] is pushed into the sea by soap bubbles from Josuke's Soft & Wet in an attempt to force information out of him. Norisuke wraps Yotsuyu's body with nets salvaged from the shoreline using King Nothing, to prevent him from surfacing. Josuke then takes the air out from Yotsuyu's lungs to force Yotsuyu to answer his questions. However, the unexpected happens when Yotsuyu's rock human physiology causes his body to break down when he no longer is capable of skin respiration. Thus, he is unintentionally killed by Josuke. *[[Aisho Dainenjiyama|'Aisho Dainenjiyama']] is tricked by Tsurugi Higashikata's Stand Paper Moon King into thinking a bus was Jobin Higashikata. Before dying, he hallucinates that there are several Jobins behind him, which were actually buses. He is hit by one bus, turns into rock, and explodes to pieces. The bus then runs over his crumbled remains. *[[A. Phex Brothers|'The A. Phex Brothers']] are both killed by Josuke and Karera. After Josuke fills Soft & Wet's bubbles with toxic gas from Schott Key No.2, the bubbles corrode the older brother's skin. Karera then lights the older brother on fire, as the younger brother tries to save him. Soft & Wet's bubbles all pop which then causes an explosion by releasing Schott Key No.2's poisonous gas. Both brothers turn into rocks and crumble into pieces. *[[Tamaki Damo|'Tamaki Damo']] nearly succeeds in murdering many members of the Higashikata Family until his skull and body is punctured in multiple areas by Hato Higashikata's Stand. Damo is killed by Josuke using Soft & Wet to shatter his head after he tries running away. His body becomes a rock and crumbles to dust. *[[Urban Guerrilla|'Urban Guerrilla']] and [[Doremifasolati Do|'Doremifasolati Do']] nearly succeed in killing Josuke Higashikata but fails as Rai Mamezuku tranfers oil into the ground and with the help of Josuke's bubbles - manages to light the oil on fire and both Urban and Doremifasoltai die by being burned alive before crumbling to dust. *'Poor Tom' is nearly poisoned to death by Rai force feeding him deadly yew seeds, but he continues to fight Rai and Josuke as he believes that his allies in some ambulances in the distance will help him. After grabbing the Locacaca branch and fleeing from Josuke's bubbles, he is shot in the head twice - killing him as his body turns to rock and crumbles to dust. *'Wu Tomoki '''takes over Mitsuba Higashikata 's body after she ate one of the Locacaca fruits that he possessed due to the sprinkler system of the hospital. After being purged from Mitsuba by Yasuho, he is killed when Josuke used Soft & Wet to drown Wu in a bubble filled with medicinal cement, crumbling to dust afterwards. *[[Ojiro Sasame|'Ojiro Sasame']]' has his blood vessels boiled by Speed King, and later drowns in a jacuzzi. Unnamed Characters *Milagro Man's user' was an extremely powerful arms dealer who lost 50 billion dollars in a lawsuit. Driven mad by this loss, he murdered his entire family and burnt down his mansion, flinging himself into the blaze and ending his life. However, his spirit lived on as an extremely dangerous Stand ability. *'Ojiro's female friend' is accidentally killed by Ojiro himself when his Stand Fun Fun Fun first activates while she is swimming underneath him, causing her to drown. *'A Rock Animal' disguised as a hair clip is killed by Yoshikage Kira when the man crushes it underneath his foot. *'A female delinquent' tries to mug a woman under the influence of Blue Hawaii and becomes the Stand's new host. During her pursuit of Josuke, she is hit by a motorcycle and killed. *'A boy-scout' who bullied Jobin Higashikata when he was a child accidentally awakens Jobin's Stand ability during a particularly brutal encounter. The blood inside the scout's brain began to boil, knocking him unconscious. While this incident did not kill him, his life was ended when Kaato Higashikata buried him in the ground on the Higashikata estate, activating the Equivalent Exchange and sacrificing the scout's life for Jobin's avoidance of the Rock Disease. *'Two police officers''' arrive at the parking lot near Mount Hanarero to investigate an incident Rai Mamezuku knocking out a bus driver and escaping to the mountain with Josuke and Yasuho. One of the police officers vanishes, and while the other officer looks for him he is attacked and killed by Urban Guerrilla's Stand Brain Storm. *'A man with an injured neck' is accidentally killed by Josuke when the energy stored within him by Satoru Akefu's Stand's attack is sent into the man's neck, snapping it and killing him instantly. Other Works/Media (The information below derives from works and media not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *[[Dio Brando|'DIO']] kicks Jotaro with The World after being countered with a Time Stop by Jotaro and Star Platinum. However, Star Platinum's fist connects with The World's leg, shattering the Stand and DIO with it. The resulting force and impact causes DIO's head and right arm to explode. *'Funny Valentine' tries escaping to multiple parallel dimensions, but is confronted by Heaven Ascension DIO who teleports him to his alternate universe. Valentine is then interrogated as DIO asks him what information he told Jotaro. DIO offers to give Valentine the reality that he wishes for, and that it would be a shame to kill a powerful Stand user like him. Without a speck of hesitation, Valentine refuses for the sake of justice. He essentially buys some time for the Joestars by sacrificing himself, allowing them to prepare before taking on DIO. After Valentine is defeated, DIO overwrites his reality with The World Over Heaven, and he ceases to exist. *[[Enrico Pucci|'Enrico Pucci']] faced with interrogation after his defeat at the hands of Jotaro Kujo and Jolyne Cujoh, refuses to tell the Joestar Group any secrets regarding DIO's new Stand. Instead, he climbs the banister in the Joestar Mansion and throws himself off, committing suicide as he is impaled upon the statue of the Joestar family's guardian angel. *'Jonathan, Joseph, Josuke, Giorno, Johnny, Josuke (JoJolion), Speedwagon, Zeppeli, Caesar, Lisa Lisa, Old Joseph, Kakyoin, Polnareff, Avdol, Iggy, Okuyasu, Koichi, Rohan, Yukako, Shigekiyo, Akira, Bruno, Mista, Narancia, Fugo, Trish, Ermes, Weather Report, Anasui, Gyro, and Joshu' all have their souls absorbed by Heaven Ascension DIO along with the parts of the Holy Corpse. The power of their souls allows The World Over Heaven to be fully charged. *'Jolyne Cujoh' attacks Heaven Ascension DIO to protect her father but her reality is instantly rewritten and her soul is absorbed, leaving Jotaro to be the final person remaining. *[[Heaven Ascension DIO|'Heaven Ascension DIO']] attempts to kill Jotaro in his alternate universe, but fails to do so after the latter throws the armlet of the original DIO at him. The two armlets collide based on the principle of two similar objects from different universes cancelling each other out. This completely destroys DIO's arms, allowing Jotaro an opportunity to win. Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven delivers several rush punches to DIO, causing him to explode and become erased from history. Thus, the reality that was altered by DIO reverts and sends everybody home to their original timelines. Only Jotaro remembers the events that occurred but in the new timelines, the allies who originally died would now remain alive. Purple Haze Feedback *'Sale' punches Vittorio Cataldi's chest with Kraft Work, attempting to lock his heart in place, however, Vittorio reflects the attack using his stand Dolly Dagger. Vittorio kicks Sale's body showing his heart locked in the air, which leads to Sale's death. *'Mario Zucchero' is controlled by Manic Depression and is used to attack Sheila E. After getting trapped by Voodoo Child's lips, Zucchero's body crumples, his blood is gushed out, and he starts to inflate, destroying his body. *'Vladimir Kocaqi' traps Pannacotta Fugo by locking the sensation of stumbling onto him with Rainy Day Dream Away. After trapping Sheila E by locking the thought of not being able to win the fight, he starts to interrogate Cannolo Murolo, giving enough time to Fugo reappear and punch him with Purple Haze, breaking Kocaqi's neck and destroying his body with Purple Haze's killer virus. *'Vittorio Cataldi', in an attempt to kill Cannolo Murolo, stabs himself with Dolly Dagger, reflecting part of the damage to Murolo, however, the damage is minimized due to Murolo's stand All Along the Watchtower. After trying multiple times to cause significant damage to Murolo, Vittorio bleeds out. *'Angelica Attanasio' stabs Fugo and traps him in a zombie-like horde controlled by her stand Nightbird Flying, making her easy to spot. Fugo manages to attack Angelica with Purple Haze, destroying her body with Purple Haze's killer virus. *'Massimo Volpe' tries to attack Fugo, but Fugo bites a virus capsule he had hidden in his mouth and sprays the killer virus on Volpe's face, destroying his body. Jorge Joestar Gallery Part 2= CaesarDeathManga.png|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli's death (Manga) Caesar's Grave.png|Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli's death (Anime) |-| Part 3= File:CaptainTDefeatManga.png|Imposter Captain Tennille's death (Manga) File:TenilleDefeat.png|Imposter Captain Tennille's death (Anime) File:Foreverdying.png|Forever's death (Manga) File:Devodeath.jpg|Devo's death (Manga) File:Harikushisashi_no_Kei.png|J. Geil's death (Manga) File:NenaTrueA.png|Nena's death (Manga) File:Nenatruebody.png|Nena's death (Anime) File:EnyaDeathManga.png|Enya's death (Manga) File:Enyadies.png|Enya the Hag's death (Anime) File:NDoul_suicide.png|N'Doul's suicide (Manga) File:NdoulKillhimself.png|N'Doul's suicide (Anime) File:PetShopDeath.png|Pet Shop's death (Manga) File:Pet_Shop_death.png|Pet Shop's death (Anime) File:Avdol%27s_death.png|Muhammad Avdol's death (Manga) File:Cream_kills_Avdol.png|Muhammad Avdol's death (Anime) File:Iggy_dies.png|Iggy's death (Manga) File:Iggy%27s_death.png|Iggy's death (Anime) File:St_color_v14_080_%282%29.png|Vanilla Ice's death (Manga) File:Vanilla_ice_death.png|Vanilla Ice's death (Anime) File:Kakyoindeath.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin's death (Manga) File:Kakyoin_Death.png|Noriaki Kakyoin's death (Anime) File:DIO%27s_death.png|DIO's death (Manga) File:DIO%27s_death_Anime.png|DIO's death (Anime) |-| Part 4= File:RyoheiDeathManga.png|Ryohei Higashikata's death (Manga) File:Ryohei%27s_death.png|Ryohei Higashikata's death (Anime) File:Keichodeath.jpg|Keicho Nijimura's death (Manga) File:Keicho's death anime.png|Keicho Nijimura's death (Anime) File:Fatty's death.jpg|Shigekiyo Yangu's death (Manga) File:Shigechi's death anime.png|Shigekiyo Yangu's death (Anime) File:Ayadeath.jpg|Aya Tsuji's death (Manga) File:Aya's_death.png|Aya Tsuji's death (Anime) File:Kira death.png|Yoshikage Kira's death (Manga) File:Kira's death.png|Yoshikage Kira's death (Anime) |-| Part 5= File:Polpo's_death.png|Polpo's death (Manga) File:Black sabbath and polpo die.png|Polpo's death (Anime) File:Italian_Ham_dead.png|Prosciutto's death (Manga) File:Bucciarati_looks_at_Proscuitto%27s_Corpse.png|Prosciutto's death (Anime) File:Fish_dead.png|Pesci's death (Manga) File:Pesci_death.png|Pesci's death (Anime) File:melonedeath.jpg|Melone's death (Manga) File:Tizshot.png|Tiziano's death (Manga) File:TizianoHit.jpg|Tiziano's death (Anime) File:Squalodeathcolor.png|Squalo's death (Manga) File:SqualoDeath.jpg|Squalo's death (Anime) File:Carnedeath.jpg|Carne's death (Manga) File:CarneDeath.png|Carne's death (Anime) File:Risotto_final_rest.png|Risotto Nero's death (Manga) File:Nero_death.jpg|Risotto Nero's death (Anime) File:Doppiokillsabachio.png|Leone Abbacchio's death (Manga) File:Leone's death2.jpg|Leone Abbacchio's death (Anime) File:Muda_5.png|Cioccolata's death (Anime) File:Seccodeath.png|Secco's death (Manga) File:Narancia'sDeath.jpg|Narancia Ghirga's death (Manga) Narancia death.PNG|Narancia Ghirga's death (Anime) |-| Part 6= File:D%26C%27s_death.png|D an G's death StHKillsJotaroandHermes.jpg|Ermes Costello and Jotaro Kujo's deaths. Jolynedeath.jpg|Jolyne Cujoh's death. File:Enrico_pucci's_death.jpg|Enrico Pucci's death |-| Part 7= File:BlackmoreDeath.png|Blackmore's death File:Sandmanisdead.jpg|Sandman's death File:MikeODeath.jpg|Mike O.'s death File:Diego's death.png|Diego Brando's death File:Wekapipodeath.jpg|Wekapipo's death File:GyroDeath.png|Gyro Zeppeli's death File:FValentineDeath.png|Funny Valentine's death |-| Part 8= Kira's Corpse.png|Yoshikage Kira's death Death of Johnny.jpg|Johnny Joestar's death File:Yotsuyu_death.png|Yotsuyu Yagiyama' s death File:AishoDeath.jpg|Aisho Dainenjiyama's death File:A_Phex_Twins_Death.png|A. Phex Brothers’ deaths File:Damos_death.jpg|Tamaki Damo's death File:Guerrila_and_Doremi_Death.png|Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do's deaths File:Hairclip_death.png|Hair Clip Rock Animal File:Poortom-death.png|Poor Tom's death File:Wu-dead.png|Wu Tomoki's death File:Ojiro-corpse.png|Ojiro Sasame and Makorin's death Category:Lists